gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Matt Rutherford
Matt Rutherford was a former member of the Football Team and Glee club and joined in the episode Preggers. He had only two lines and was a minor character in Season One, but is no longer seen in Season Two . 'Season 1' Not much is known about Matt Rutherford. Ironically in Preggers Kurt joins the football team, when he reveals himself to be an excellent place kicker, thanks to his years of dance training. The coach decides to use Kurt's unusual training for the rest of the team, and has Kurt teach them the dance moves for Single Ladies. His jersey number was 11. Much to everyone's surprise, the dance training works spectacularly allowing them not only to become more fluid in their movements, but also allowing them to shock the rival school before performing the number on the field. After the football game, Matt found that he enjoyed dancing and performing. He, along with Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang, decide to join the group, despite it being social suicide. In The Rhodes Not Taken, April Rhodes joins the Glee Club to replace Rachel. Mr Schuester worries that she hasn't been accepted by the kids, so she showers with Matt and Puck and soon wins them over. Matt performs background vocals in Finn and Quinn's version of Don't Stop Believin', as well as Last Name and Somebody to Love at the Club's Invitationals. In Vitamin D, Matt and the other Glee males take pills to help them win their Mash-Ups competition. He performs background vocals in It's My Life/Confessions Part II. In Throwdown, Matt is selected to be part of "Sue's Kids" - a group for New Directions' minorities. He performs background vocals in Hate on Me and later Ride Wit Me when both New Directions groups meet in secret to perform. After Sue tells everyone Quinn is pregnant, Matt performs background vocals in Keep Holding On - a ballad for Quinn. In Mash-Up, Mike, Puck, Matt and Finn Hudson are later forced to choose between football and Glee by the Coach. Much to the Glee Group's surprise, Matt, Mike and Puck decide to rejoin Glee and forego their spots on the football team. Thankfully, the Coach reconsiders the separation, and allow the boys to return. Matt performs background vocals in Bust a Move and Sweet Caroline. In Wheels, the Glee Club are forced to spend three hours a day in wheelchairs to know how Artie feels when he discovers the bus to Sectionals does not have wheelchair facilities. Matt later performs background vocals, once again in a wheelchair, for Proud Mary. In Ballad, he is absent because of going to the doctor due to finding a spider in his ear. In Hairography, the Glee Club are worried by Jane Addams seemingly perfect performance. Rachel assures them that it is merely hairography, so Matt and the other guys wear wigs and are taught by Brittany to shake them around whilst singing. They perform Hair/Crazy in Love to Haverbrook School for the Deaf, who think their hairography is awful. Matt later performs background vocals in the hairograpy-less Imagine and True Colors. In Mattress, the Glee Club don't want to be part of the yearbook as the previous years' have all been defaced. Matt performs background vocals in the Mattress Land advert Jump, and later in Smile whilst getting ready for the yearbook photo, which is ultimately defaced. In Sectionals, the Glee Club are worried when the rival Glee Clubs perform their songs in the competition. They create a new set-list, and Matt performs background vocals in You Can't Always Get What You Want, Somebody to Love, and later My Life Would Suck Without You as a tribute to Mr Schuester. In Hell-O, it is shown that he is also part of McKinley's basketball team, along with Noah Puckerman and Finn Hudson. He performs background vocals in Gives You Hell and Hello Goodbye. In The Power of Madonna, Mr Schuester feels the guys haven't been treating the girls very well, and makes them perform What It Feels Like For A Girl. After welcoming (somewhat reluctantly) Jesse St. James into New Directions, they perform Like a Prayer. In Home, Matt performs background vocals in Home. In Bad Reputation, Matt is placed 8th on the Glist, and performs background vocals in Ice Ice Baby and Total Eclipse of the Heart. ]] In Laryngitis, he performs background vocals in One. In Dream On, he dances and performs background vocals in Safety Dance at the mall, as part of Artie's dream sequence of being able to walk and dance. Matt later performs background vocals in Dream a Little Dream, while watching Mike Chang dance with Tina Cohen-Chang. In Theatricality, Matt performs background vocals in Shout It Out Loud and Beth, and later defends Kurt from Azimio and Dave Karofsky. In Funk, Matt and the other Glee Clubbers become depressed when Vocal Adrenaline perform Another One Bites the Dust and Jesse leaves. New Directions then perform Give Up the Funk to Vocal Adrenaline, who have never been able to do a funk number well, leaving them depressed. In Journey, Sue reveals she will be one of the judges at Regionals, leaving Matt and the others fearing New Directions will be disbanded. Nonetheless, they go to Regionals, where Matt performs background vocals in Journey's Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' and Don't Stop Believin'. When Quinn goes into labour, New Directions rush off to the hospital, but later return to the competition to discover they have lost, and New Directions has been disbanded. Devastated, the group perform To Sir, With Love as a thank you to Will. Matt admits that before Glee, he was "just another football player". When Sue reveals she has persuaded Principal Figgins to give Glee another year, New Directions are overjoyed, and Matt celebrates with Mike whilst watching Will and Puck perform Over the Rainbow. 'Season 2' Matt does not appear in Season 2, his absence being explained as his character transferring. In an effort to try and find Matt's replacement, the Glee club reaches out to the other students where Sam Evans shows interest and eventually signs up. Trivia *For Glee numbers, his partner is usually Santana *Was the only member that never sang a solo *Has never dated anyone, but it's rumored that he dated Santana. *It is rumored that Dijon Talton left the show because of Matt's lack of character development and screen time. Quotes Pictures: 000tftsk.png Glee-april-rhodes-1256645909.jpg Matt.png Mattress.jpg Glee-april-rhodes-1256645909.jpg Gleekr.jpg Matt741-1537330 100 100.jpg 09 tumblr lirbzvFHTo1qb3sf3o1 500.gif 08 withlove.jpg 08 tumblr lell2lKAiK1qb12fz.jpg 08 tumblr lc4aqnJPhY1qdgqfoo1 500.png 08 Glee - Over the Rainbow.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Students Category:William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:Former William McKinley High School football player